2016 Hungarian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:19.965 |fastestlap = 1:23.086 |fastestlapdriver = Kimi Räikkönen |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 53 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Nico Rosberg |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Daniel Ricciardo |thirdnation = AUS |thirdteam = }} The 2016 Hungarian Grand Prix (officially known as the Formula 1 Magyar Nagydíj 2016) was the eleventh round of the 2016 Formula One season, and the 31st time the Hungarian Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar. It was held between 22 July and 24 July 2016. The first qualifying session had four red flags, one due to heavy rainfall, and the other three due to accidents from Marcus Ericsson, Felipe Massa and Rio Haryanto. Throughout the first two qualifying sessions, due to the mixed weather conditions, the results had drivers such as Felipe Nasr being temporarily in the top ten before he fell down to sixteenth in Q2 as the track was drying since the final minutes of Q1. The final qualifying session started with Lewis Hamilton fastest at the time, but as the session ended, Nico Rosberg snatched pole position, while Hamilton was unable to improve due to having slow down under yellow flags. However, in the race, Hamilton took the lead at the first corner, and went on to take victory and the championship lead, while Rosberg and Daniel Ricciardo completed the podium. __TOC__ Background Following the , Nico Rosberg was still leading the Drivers' Championship with 168 points, though only one point over Lewis Hamilton, following Hamilton's win in Britain and a time penalty for Rosberg putting him down to third in the race. Sebastian Vettel's ninth-place finish in Britain led to Kimi Räikkönen and Daniel Ricciardo both overtaking him in the standings. Räikkönen was 62 points behind Rosberg, while Ricciardo was another six points behind. In the Constructors' Championship, led with 335 points, 131 points ahead of . were third with only six points behind Ferrari, while were far behind with 92 points after failing to score points in the British Grand Prix. followed with 73 points. As per what was mentioned in an announcement before the , Charles Leclerc competed in FP1 for the team. Also competing in FP1 was Esteban Ocon for , following his good runs for in the in-season test at the Silverstone Circuit the previous week. Medium, soft and supersoft tyres are to be used for the Grand Prix, marking the first time the supersoft tyres are used at the Hungaroring. chose nine sets of supersofts, while other teams chose either seven or eight. Sergio Pérez, Nico Hülkenberg and Esteban Gutiérrez were the only drivers to choose two sets of medium tyres, as the rest of the drivers chose only one set. Meanwhile, announced that their financial problems were being solved by Longbow Finance S.A. buying the team. Ironically, the team did not change their name or flag, and kept Monisha Kaltenborn as their team principal, although Longbow Finance S.A.'s President and CEO Pascal Picci replaced Sauber's founder Peter Sauber to be Chairman, while Peter himself announced he was retiring. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Ricciardo, Verstappen, Hülkenberg, Bottas and Pérez were unable to set a time faster than the 107% requirement in Q1, though they were not in the knockout zone. However, they were permitted to keep their positions and compete in Q2. *† Palmer, Massa, Magnussen, Ericsson, Wehrlein and Haryanto all did not go faster than 107% of Rosberg's fastest lap in Q1, but were allowed to take part in the race in the order of their fastest times in FP3. *‡ Ericsson had to start from the pit lane due to his car's survival cell being changed. *§ Haryanto was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. Grid Source ** Haryanto was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *† Ericsson had to start from the pit lane due to his car's survival cell being changed. Race Report Results ** Gutiérrez was given a five-second time penalty for ignoring blue flags. Milestones *Lewis Hamilton overtook Michael Schumacher to have won the Hungarian Grand Prix five times. *First time that both cars got into Q3 since the 2014 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2016 Grands Prix Category:Hungarian Grand Prix